Invader ZIM After 2002
by William Glennon
Summary: We all know Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz, and all the other characters as the ones we know and love from Invader ZIM, but what do you think happened after Invader ZIM was cancelled? THEY MOVED ON OF COURSE! Currently on hiatus.
1. Media Zim Would've Been In

**MEDIA ZIM WOULD'VE BEEN IN**

**The Invention of Lying**

"Actually, my bank account has 300 dollars in it, there must've been a mistake."

"LIES!" Zim jumped on top of the counter pointing.

**Bruce Almighty**

"It's a lovely day in the city of Buffalo and a perfect day to bow down to Zim!" said the guy on the commercial.

**Coraline**

"Oh no, I definitely heard someone calling you, WHY-WERE-YOU-BORN." Coraline grumbled.

"I was CLONED! CLONED FOOLISH HUMAN!" Zim ran away yelling.

**9**

"AAAAAH! GIANT KITTY MONSTER WANTS MY BRAAAINS! AAAAAAH!" Zim ran from the cat beast and got eaten.

"Nom."

**Agent Cody Banks: Destination London**

Zim looked at the video of the dog playing the piano, this dog is a familiar shade of green, "GIR! STOP! DESIST! GET OFF THAT PIANO!"

**A Christmas Carol**

"Shut up, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP, __**SHUT UP!**_" Zim yelled angrily at the carolers, and walked away.

The carolers continued singing quietly.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?" Zim yelled, and the carolers stopped altogether and went somewhere else.

**Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs**

"IT'S RAINING WAFFLES!" Zim yelled, and he hid behind a trash can.

"_WAFFLES!_" GIR yelled and began eating said waffles.

**Spongebob**

Zim had earmuffs on as the anthropomorphic sponge ran around laughing, then he realized, "WAIT! I'M UNDERWATER?" and he began to burn.

**Johnny Test**

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES GENIUSES?" Zim cried, pointing at the annoying red-headed sisters of Johnny, "JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE AN EARTH DOG SPEAK?" he pulled out a death ray, and darkly said, "My SIR UNIT is smarter than _you_." then he blasted them.

**Fantastic Mr. Fox**

Zim set up the most sophisticated-looking trap system, complete with missile launchers, laser swords, phasers, and an anvil to top it all off, then he turned around and saw that all of his food was missing, "CURSE YOU, MR. FOX! _CUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_"

**Mary Poppins**

"Just swallow a spoonful of poiso- I mean sugar with your medicine, it makes it taste better." Zim chuckled.

**Twilight**

Zim just bombed the whole thing from above with silver teaspoons and wooden stakes.

**Up**

Instead of balloons, Zim attached rocket boosters to the top of his house and went away from his god-forsaken neighborhood at warp speed.

**Gulliver's Travels**

"DIE LITTLE HUMANS!" yelled Zim as he crushed the residents of Lilliput. "HA HA HA HA! A HA HA HA HA! MUA HA HA HA HA!"

**The End**


	2. Media Dib Would've Been In

**MEDIA THAT DIB WOULD HAVE BEEN IN**

**City of Ember-**

Sol put the hardhat on Dib's head, "You have a big head!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled.

**Harry Potter-**

"You're a wizard, Harry." said Hagrid.

"OH YOU THINK I'M INSANE? IS THAT IT? SO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME BY TELLING ME THAT SH-"

**Back to the Future-**

"GREAT SCOTT!" yelled Emmett Brown.

"Who's Scott?" asked Dib.

**Pokémon- Battle Frontier**

**This takes place in the very first episode.**

When Dib saw the ghost pokémon, he started taking pictures like crazy.

"Uh, Dib, what are you doing?" May asked.

"GHOSTS ARE REAL! FINALLY PROOF THAT EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN SAYING IS TRUE!" Dib continued taking pictures.

**Invader ZIM**

"Wait, I'm already on this show!" Dib said.

Sorry.

**Code LYOKO**

Dib looked around him, "Am I just on this show because it's mostly known for the characters having huge heads?"

"Yup." said the cameraman.

"I quit." Dib walked off the set.

**Star Trek**

"ALIENS!" Dib yelled when he saw Spock.

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

"ALIENS!" Dib yelled when he saw the Eds.

**Star Wars**

"ALI-" Dib got shot with a tranquilizer dart and was dragged off the set before he could call Jar Jar Binks an alien.

**Transformers**

"...My car is a giant yellow android..." Dib said, and then, without warning, he took pictures like mad just like in Pokémon.

**2010: The Year we Make Contact**

Dib narrated the end dramatically, "And so, in that year, children of the second sun were born, and children of the first sun would tell the children of the second sun of how-" then Dib sneezed, "Sorry, can we do that over?"

**Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark**

Dib picked up the first segment of the Staff of Ra and burned himself, he didn't feel anything because it wasn't made of sh-

**Terminator: Judgment Day**

Dib spazzed out when the Terminator fell into the lava.

**The Iron Giant**

Dib put a piece of metal next to a log but the sun got in his eyes and a censor noise came from his mouth.

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**

"Any questions?" asked Willy Wonka.

Dib began a long list of questions "How is it you have enough heating energy to make the chocolate river so "light and frothy" as you call it, and why exactly did you waste money buying a plane ticket to go to 'Loompaland' when you could just do research online first? Also, you said there were thousands of rooms in this factory, so how do you even maintain them? The bills must be very long as well, and it doesn't seem you would be able to pay for food and bags and-"

**THE END**


	3. Jobs GIR Would've Had

**JOBS GIR WOULD'VE HAD**

**Taco Bell**

"_Here's yer order, guy._" GIR handed a man his 12-pack box of tacos.

"It's very light for the quantity in here." said the man, examining the box, then he looked up and saw that GIR was drooling brown meat. "OH COME ON!"

**Lawyer**

"Has the lawyer reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

GIR read his paper, "_I know Kent!_"

"...What?" said the judge.

"_My client knows a guy named Kent!_" said GIR.

"Kent... Mansley?" said the judge, "Do you know how long he's been in jail? GUILTY!" the judge banged his gavel on his desk.

"It said innocent, you idiot." said GIR's client as he was handcuffed and taken away.

**Director**

"_Cut!_" yelled GIR, "_You need to wear this chicken hat or I'll get upset!_"

**Music Artist**

"_I got the ta-cos in me! Every time I touch that shell it dis-appears! Now everybody knows I got the ta-cos in me! TACOS, TACOS, TACOS! TACOS, TACOS, TACOS! TACOS, TACOS, TACOS! AWOOOOOO! I got teh tacos in me!"_

**Author (DISCLAIMER: MAY OFFEND FLAMBOYANT HARRY POTTER FANS)**

In 1990, GIR took his hand at writing out a book about a boy who realizes he is a wizard and goes to a wizard school, then Joanne K. Rowling kidnaped him and stole the scrap of paper he began writing the book on at a cafe.

**Inventor**

"_BEHOLD!"_ yelled GIR, _"An automated taco-maker! It makes tacos."_

**Computer Programmer**

GIR typed in a few words and all of the computers in the room crashed, _"YAY! I WIN!"_

**Author (Second Try)**

In 2005, GIR tried his hand at writing a book about someone who finds out they're the son of a Greek god and goes to a Summer camp that trains demigods, later, when he was on lunch break, he found out he had permanent writer's block and told Rick Rioardan to complete the book series for him, he obliged and GIR was happy.

**Stuffed Animal Maker**

GIR finished sewing together his last monkey and put it on a 100-foot-high pile of monkeys, his boss walked in.

"Uh, GIR, I asked for a hundred monkeys sewed by the factory's machines, not a thousand sewed by hand!"

"_I like monkeys. Colon, end parenthese."_ GIR said.

**Police Dog**

"Do you smell anything in that suitcase?" asked the police officer holding GIR on a leash.

"_THERE'S A DELICIOUS FISH IN THAT SUITCASE! FIIIIIISH!"_ GIR barked loudly at the man who had a dead piranha in a man's suitcase on a plane, he tackled the man and gnawed on the suitcase.

"NO! DOWN BOY, DOWN! BAD DOG! BAD!"

**Bank Teller**

"_-997, 998, 999, 1,000."_ GIR finished counting the pennies that a man had, _"Well, there you go, two dollars."_

"Two? But a thousand cents is 10 dollars!" the man who owned the pennies said.

GIR dropped a math book on the counter, _"Take it, read the whole thing, and come back to me when you're done!"_

**Cameraman**

GIR held a video camera up to a weather reporter outside during a blizzard.

"...And I think that this is the biggest blizzard this year, some are referring to it a the snowpocalypse and-" GIR turned the camera away from the reporter and looked at a stand giving away free Invader ZIM T-Shirts.

**Substitute Teacher**

GIR walked into the classroom, jumped onto the desk, and did the numa numa dance.

_**THE. END.**_


	4. Media Gaz Would've Been In

**MEDIA GAZ WOULD'VE BEEN IN**

**Super Scribblenauts**

Gaz held the notepad up to her face and wrote "AX" then she hacked up a gaggle of nymphs with it, causing much pain.

**Destroy All Humans 2: Make War, Not Love**

She typed in a cheat that caused everyone in the game to be stuffed into a giant box of lions and tigers and bears.

"Oh my." she teased, and walked away.

**The Battle of the Labyrinth**

After the naiad gave the long and boring speech on how long it took for her to clean out all the crap from her river, she walked away.

After a long pause Gaz said, "Well to Hell with her!" and used the water AND the naiad to clean out the poop from the bull pen, causing Gaz to grin.

**Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth**

When one of the teachers walked up to Gaz to take her game away, Gaz hissed at her, "The taking of my game will lead to the removal of your liver!"

**LEGO Harry Potter**

"I have no idea what you're saying." Gaz said as she listened to the LEGO figures gibber.

**The Sims 3**

"I STILL have no idea what you're saying." Gaz grumbled as she tried to play her game, then she used the shrinking cheat to shrink all of the Sims down to a miniscule size. "Much better."

**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

Gaz and Mandy had a conversation with each other.

"Why do you have a flower on your shirt?" Gaz thought this as ridiculous.

"Why do you smile?" Mandy thought this as ridiculous.

"...Touché." said Gaz.

**Hogfather**

Instead of tossing the bagged monster out onto the lawn, she jabbed at the bag with the poker she was holding and listened to the monster's pain.

**Team Fortress 2**

Gaz had already pwned everyone on the map in the first three minutes of the game.

**C.S.I.: Miami**

"Sir, a young gamer was murdered when he was trying to buy the new Halo game." Gaz said as the reporter.

"I see, it must have been-" the guy who i do not know the name of put on his sunglasses, "-out of his REACH."

"!"

Gaz glared at the man, "THAT'S. NOT. FUNNY!"

**The Ultimate Showdown**

**This is the ultimate show-down, of ultimate destiny, dumb people hurting themselves ov-er nothing that matters in life, and only one will survive I don't care who it will be, this is the ultimate show-down, of ultimate destiny." Gaz sang.**

**THE END**


End file.
